YuGiOh GX The Academia Chronicles
by Nerethil
Summary: 10 years have passed since Judai Yuki and the rest of his generation have graduated from Duel Academia. This year, new students are enrolling to the school. This fanfiction follows the story of the upcoming prodigies. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX
1. Chapter 1

DUEL!

The voices of the duelists could be heard from all over the arena. The exams had finally begun and Duel Academia was taking in kids once again. New faces, new decks, new talents. It was a spectacular sight that, even duelists like Yugi Muto, or Seto Kaiba, watched on live broadcast. Scouting for new talents, or perhaps looking for future rivals. Whatever it was, the cameras were all turned towards this year's upcoming prodigy…

"My turn… DRAW!"

A smirk appeared on Kimimoto Akira's face. Just the card he needed. He checked the field once again with his cold eyes, calculating. His opponent, a teacher at the Academia, didn't seem to be much of a duelist. He had once heard that the decks used at the selection duels, were designed to be easier to beat than normal, but this duel was just sad. His opponent had attacked at every single bait Akira had set, walking straight into the most obvious of traps, and leaving Akira's life points untouched and always at 4000 whilst he( the teacher) was barely continuing with 300 measly points. The teacher, had managed to use a magic card correctly, and destroy all his monsters (Lightning Vortex), but he had no cards on the field, and no cards on his hand either. Akira on the other hand had two cards in his hand. And now, he had drawn his most powerful monster. And with the cards he had in his hand, the perfect combo. Glaring at the camera, as if he was challenging Yugi himself, he turned his mind on the duel.

"I activate the spell card "PATH OF THE SHADOW" "

The stunned face of his opponent gave Akira immense pleasure. He loved it when his opponents understood that the end was near.

"By sending three Assassin cards from my graveyard out of play and paying half my life points I can special summon this! My strongest monster! COME FORTH "NERETHIL- THE SHADOW ASSASSIN!" I enter the battle face! Nerethil! Direct attack!"

While the creature was eliminating the teacher's final life points, Akira was already turning his back to him and walking out of the stage. He had made his point. Everyone had seen his worth. The annoying smirk never leaving his face, Akira was now walking as if the world belonged to him. Passing by other stages, he took a few peeks in other people's duels. "_Heh_. _Poor kids. You all chose a bad time to take your chances at this academy. This time, I will be the one to climb the top. I will be the one to be acknowledged!" _As those thoughts kept rushing to his head, making his ego only grow more, he noticed that his feet had lead him already to a seat, amongst the other finished students. There weren't many around. Most students were still dueling, and from what he could see, enough of them were having trouble. Suppressing laughter, he checked the huge screen which showed the duels the cameras were recording. The view struck him as a lightning bolt. Just like with his duel, every camera had now turned to another duelist. A young boy had 8000 life points, while his opponent was down to 1000 points. 8000! This! This was unacceptable! Who was this guy!? How dared he ridicule him, Kimimoto Akira!? With a smile though, he noticed that his field was empty, except for a single face down card, and the opponent had summoned a powerful monster. The voice of the teacher echoed through the speakers.

"I attack with Gene-Warped Warwolf!" he exclaimed as the beast launched himself towards the nameless candidate. The camera focused on the face of the kid. He smiled with excitement just before the creature thrust his fists at him. The life meter took him down to 6000 points and he was thrown back, by the force!

"Heh!" he exclaimed as he got up, "as expected of a teacher here in duel academia! You destroyed all my monsters and made a come-back in just one turn! However! Your attack triggered my trap card! ACTIVATE! "ROUND MEETING!" Whenever I receive direct damage from an opponent's monster, I can draw 1 card for every 1000 damage I received! Then I reveal the cards I drew. If I draw a creature with "Knight Of The Round" in it, I can special summon it! I received 2000 damage! That means I draw 2 cards". The teacher gritted his teeth, as the boy drew his cards and examined them. Then, with a wide smile, he showed one of the cards to the public. "I SPECIAL SUMMON! KNIGHT OF THE ROUND TABLE- LANCELOT! Plus, whenever Lancelot is special summoned I can add one "Knight of the Round" with 1500 Attack or less from my deck to my hand! I choose…"Knight of the Round- Gawain"! "

The teacher on the other side of the arena was making a grimace of displease. With a second look at the field, he selected a card from his hand and set it down.

"I set a card face down, and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" the boy seemed really excited about this duel. With a quick look of his hand, he turned his eyes towards the opponent. "I activate the spell card "Holy Grail! By discarding one card from I hand I can special summon one Knight of The Round from my hand! I choose… Gawain!" The creature appeared next to Lancelot and each was facing towards their opponent. "Now, I activate Gawain's special effect! For every spell or trap card the opponent has set on the field I gain 500 life points! You have one card face down, which means I get 500 life points back. And now! By sacrificing two "Knights of the Round" in my field I can summon: "ARTHUR-KING OF THE ROUND TABLE" Arthur is not affected by trap cards! Now! Arthur! Attack his Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

The creature raised his heavy sword and launched forward, swinging his huge sword and cutting the wolf in two, and inflicting 1000 damage to the teacher, ending the game. The announcer's voice hurried to confirm the result while everyone watching the duel started cheering: "THE WINNER IS ARISEGAWA JIN!"

_Jin huh? _Thought Akira as Jin, still in the arena was going around sending kisses to everyone before going and shaking the professor's hand. _You're going down…_

As Akira thought that, for some reason, Jin turned his eyes on him. For a single second the whole dome was empty. No one was around other than the two duelists. Not a single cheer, not a single pat in the back, nothing. Only the intense looks of the two duelists, recognizing each other as the next opponent. Then, slowly, as Jin turned his back to Akira, Akira was also leaving the place. Next time he and Jin's eyes would meet, it would be in a duel….

Cards Used:  
---------------  
Path of The Shadow: Magic Card  
Remove three cards with Assassin in their names from your graveyard out of play and pay half your life points. Special Summon 1 "Nerethil-The Shadow Assassin" from your hand or deck.

---------------  
Nerethil-The Shadow Assassin: Creature Card  
Level:8  
Attack?/Defense:?  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Path of The Shadow".This card's attack and defense points are equal to the opponent's life points. By halving the attack of this card, you can attack your opponent directly.

---------------  
Round Meeting: Trap Card  
This trap card can only be activated when you've recieved direct damage from an opponent's monster. For every 1000 points of damage, draw 1 card. If you draw a "Knight of the Round" you can special summon that card to the field

---------------  
Knight Of The Round - Lancelot: Creature Card  
Level:6  
Attack: 2400/Defense: 1500  
If this card is special summoned you can add a "Knight Of The Round" creature with attack of 1500 or less from your deck to your hand. If this card is inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can special summon 1 "Queen Of The Round -Guinevere" from your deck or your hand

---------------  
Knight of the Round- Gawain: Creature Card  
Level: 4  
Attack: 1400/Defense: 1600  
For every spell or trap card your opponent has set on the field you gain 500 life

---------------  
Holy Grail: Magic Card  
Discard one card from your hand. Special summon 1 "Knight Of The Round" from your hand. This card cannot attack the turn that it was special summoned

---------------  
Arthur - King Of The Round Table: Creature card  
Level: 7  
Attack:3000/Defense: 2500  
This card is not affected by trap cards. If this card attacks a defense position monster, inflict the difference between the ATK of this monster and DEF of the defense position monster as battle damage to your opponent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ship closed in on the dock of the small island as the sun had just showed its first rays on the great sea. The journey had lasted a full night, and the morning had found everyone on the ship with a pleasant surprise. The island of Duel Academia was standing right in front of them. The seagulls were flying happily around the ship, looking for food from the passengers, sometimes snatching it from non careful students. It was a beautiful morning, and almost everyone could be seen on the deck of the ship, enjoying the nice sea breeze and the sun that rayed its hot light gracefully on the calm sea. A young boy was sitting alone in the front deck, his eyes staring off to the horizon. He was a good looking kid, with weird, blue hair, and deep brown, eyes. He was already wearing his Osiris Red uniform. Actually, Jin was supposed to be an Obelisk Blue student. However, he had personally asked to be in the Osiris Red, so that he could be in the same dorm as so many pros like Judai Yuki, or Marafuji Sho started their training days from. Jin was now looking at the Duel Academia which was getting closer and closer. A passion was burning in his eyes, as he looked at the duel disk at his hand.

-----CHOMP-----

"OW!" he yelled out loud, as he turned around to see who had just bitten him on his butt.

"Pip! What was that for!?" he asked in surprise as the small creature flew up towards him. Pip was a small drake, a dragon like creature, much smaller, and with slim, fluent body. He resembled more of Chinese dragons, rather than the typical, huge western dragons. With a sight blue color, and small, cute wings, Pip, was also a card… Or rather, Pip was a card spirit. For some reason, that Jin himself didn't understand (and had never bothered finding out) he could see spirits dwelling in some cards. Pip was one of them, and, the two of them, were quite close. Rubbing his butt, Jin caught the drake from the wings, as it tried to bite him again. With a grimace in his face, he closed in on the creature that seemed to get more and more irritated by the grip of Jin's hand on his wings. Once they were face to face, they looked at each other with irritated looks and…

-CHOMP-

"YEOWTCH!!" exclaimed Jin once again. Pip had bitten his nose!!! Jin let him go, as he caught his nose with both arms. The pain was intense and Jin started rolling around, with hands on his nose screaming "AGH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! AH! IT'S BLEEDING!!! AAH! STOP IT, STOP IT!!!" he continued as Pip flew over him and started biting him again and again. When, Pip stopped and Jin put some paper on his bleeding nose, Pip flew up to his face again, with a serious look. He pointed his tail at Jin, and then at his right. Jin turned to see what was it that Pip was trying to tell him. At the corner of the ship, there was a boy their age sitting down, looking straight at them, and holding his hand over his mouth, trembling. He had long front black hair, falling in front of his left eye while the rest were cut short, completely dressed in black, with a black shirt and black jeans. His pale white skin showed he wasn't the outgoing type. Also, right now he was clearly trying extremely hard not to laugh at what he was seeing. As soon as the boy noticed Jin and Pip were looking at him with questioned looks, he twitched and immediately got up.

"I'm e- extremely so-sorry for intruding!" he shouted and ran off quickly. Jin got up as well in an instant.

"HEY, WAIT!" he shouted as he ran after him. But as soon as he reached the corner in which the boy had turned, he was already disappeared. As soon as he got ready to run down the corridor and start looking around, something distracted him. The ship was turning around. They were finally entering the port! Completely forgetting the other boy, he turned around and ran towards the stairs, to get his staff from the cabin. With an excited smile he shoved every card he had taken outside during the night (in order to check his deck for flaws) into his bag, His first day at Duel Academia! This was unbelievable!

"Let's go Pip!" he said and opened the door to the deck again, following a large pack of students disembarking the ship.

It wasn't hard to spot the Osiris Red Dorm. As a matter of fact, it wasn't hard to spot any of the three dorms, but then again, the Osiris Red was kind of a let down. The red, old building had two floors and about 15 to 20 rooms and a single hall which was used as a dining room, kitchen and entertainment room (and in very rare occasions as a gym). Jin of course didn't care. He took pride in the red uniform, and found his small room (which had a single small desk, a bunk bed, a small wardrobe and a small toilet with something that looked as an extremely uncomfortable shower) had more than he needed. He started unpacking his clothes and carefully putting them in the wardrobe, but he finished really quickly. After all he hadn't taken many things, and the truth was he didn't need any really. They had given him 5 uniforms and from what he understood, he would have to walk all the way to the Obelisk Blue or Ra Yellow in order to wash them. However none of those thoughts could wipe the smile off of Jin's face. He lay down finally at the bottom bed and looked at his deck on the desk.

"I've made it here…Yuko-chan. It's your turn now…" As he mumbled these words, the door opened and a voice was heard.

"H-Hello?? Is anyone here? I-I'm coming in!"

Before Jin could get up the boy was already in the room, looking around. Jin hadn't yet opened the windows yet, and the light from the lamp wasn't enough to show the figure standing at the door.

"Hello!" said Jin as he got up and moved towards the new boy stretching out his hand. The other guy took a step back as he recognized Jin immediately!

"AH! YOU'RE THE GUY FROM THIS MORNING!!"

"GYAAAH!!! DON'T HURT ME!" shouted the other guy, throwing his heavy suitcase straight in Jin's face, knocking him back.

It took a while before Jin regained his consciousness. The first thing he saw was Pip, floating with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice over him. Grabbing his forehead, Jin stood up and rubbed his head a bit. Pip flew over him and then sat on the boy's shoulder.

"My… My name is Shinpachi Toshiro. Sorry for hurting you there." he said as he extended his hand. Jin shook his hand and took a deep breath

"It's no problem. My name is Arisegawa Jin" Jin, took a quick peek towards Pip sitting on Toshiro's shoulder. Toshiro looked at the drake as well. Raising his hand, he patted the small creature gently on the head.  
"It's a lovely dragon you have here!" he said calmly. Pip flew off and sat on top of Jin's head. Wagging his tail he made a squeaky sound, as if he was agreeing to what Toshiro was saying. It took a while before Jin got over his surprise and smiled.

"It's a drake…" he said softly, and continued "How long can you see duel spirits? Do you have one as well?"  
Toshiro smiled along with Jin.

"Yes. Come out, Nene!" he said, and looked at his backpack, behind him. He turned around, catching something and faced Jin again, showing him a small box, but big enough to fit a small cat in. As he held it there, the lid opened for a while and two bright red eyes were seen in the darkness. Then a small "eeek" was heard, and the lid closed down again.

"This is Nene." Said Toshiro with a smile. Pip, flew out and opened the lid himself a bit, peeking inside. Nene shrieked again, and Pip flew back scared. Toshiro and Jin started laughing together as they got up

"Welcome to the red dorm" said Jin as he shook Toshiro's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Bottom of Form

Sorry for the delay everyone. I hope you enjoy this! In the next chapter, there will be a duel!

Chapter 3

"Hehe! I win again!"

"Awww man! That's 5th time in a row!"

The voices of Jin and Toshiro could be heard from all the way out of their room, to the very entrance of the Osiris Red dorm. And the fact that it was almost midnight was not helping at all.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on their door. Jin and Toshiro stopped their argument immediately. Jin took a small peek at the clock, hanging over their bed, only to realize that the time for shouting was long since past.

"You open it…" whispered Toshiro to Jin.

They both gulped down, as the next bang almost sent the door flying open.

"Th-there is no one here…" came Jin's voice as soft as it could get.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!" came the girl's voice who had just cracked the door open

"HIIIIIII!!" the scared screams of Jin and Toshiro as they hugged each other in fear…

Earlier that day

It's been a week since the first day in Duel Academia. Jin and Toshiro found out that things were a lot tougher than they expected. In addition to the normal classes, the principal had forced extra classes all Osiris Red students. It seemed like the current principal didn't really want any students in that dorm, and forced them to get better by making them take extra classes. So, it didn't come as a surprise to either of them when they woke up that Saturday at 15:30.

Jin yawned loudly and looked down at Toshiro's bed.

"What's up mate?" he asked as Toshiro opened his eyes. Looking around him, Toshiro's eyes focused on the clock, hanging above the desk. With a sigh, he turned to face Jin.

"We missed breakfast…" he stated heavily, "and we're missing lunch as we speak."

Jin was already falling down and landing on his feet, before Toshiro had managed to finish his sentence, with a wild look in his eyes. Turning to Toshiro, he pulled his blankets away and got him up in a second. The look on his eyes turning wilder by the second he managed to mumble something in the likes of "FOOD…NOW" and was already out of his pajamas and into the normal uniform

"I SAVE SOME FOR YOU!" he roared as he was closing the door behind him.

Toshiro remained standing, in the middle of the room, looking at the closed door. Picking up his blankets, he lied down on his bed again and covered him self up, closing his eyes.

"Note to self" he mumbled, "Never leave Jin without food for more than one day…"

The dining hall of the Osiris Red Dorm was almost empty at this time. Of course, it was almost empty all the time, but the difference was; now most food was gone. Jin filled his plate with the awful salad a bitter lime juice and two cold pieces of something they called tuna-surprise, which was basically tuna from a can with some olive oil (Jin had no idea what was so surprising about that) and sat at the nearest clean table. He had just taken the first bite of his meal, when he saw a pair of legs and a huge pile of books coming trembling towards his table. He looked at the scene with questioned eyes, and, by the time he realized what was going on, it was too late.

"KYAAAH!" came the scream from the girl as she stepped on her own foot and fell on the ground, throwing the pile of books straight in the air.

"Aaaah that was dangerous…" she mumbled as she got up and hit the dust off her clothes. She turned her head around to see where her books had landed, only to let out another scream.

"KYAAAH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she started throwing books around, trying to free Jin, who was now buried under the four volumes of "Dueling with the Pros" and a few other books, which were, as Jin noticed, rather heavy. When he was finally out of that paper prison, he rubbed his head a bit, before looking at the girl responsible for his pain. Her hair were a light blue color, and ended somewhere before her shoulder at the back of her head. Up front the stands were cut quite longer, with a pair of ribbons keeping them to the side and away for her face. She lifted her head to look at him. Her amber eyes widen slightly seeing the boy's condition.

"I'm really sorry for that!" said the girl and bowed several times. "I…I couldn't really see where I was going so I..."

"It's ok", interrupted Jin as he got up and gave out his hand, smiling politely at the girl.

"My name's Arisegawa. Arisegawa Jin, first year, Osiris Red by choice" he said proudly, noticing her red uniform he continued "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before"

The girl blushed and gave out her hand.

"I'm Rini Shugo. Pleased to meet you!" She looked around at the dining hall. "So, this is where we eat right?" she asked.

"This is where we do most things, actually! The Osiris students are what you'd call a minority in this place, so, naturally, we get the lousiest of treatments." Jin said all with a bit of disappointment in his voice. However he soon smiled and looked back up.

"But as long as we can duel, it's all great right?" he asked Rini as he held up his duel disk. "How about it Rini-san? Wanna have a go, right now? "

Rini seemed surprised at his sudden request. She just blinked her eyes at the boy as if he had just asked the weirdest question on earth. He seemed extremely worked up about this, whilst she was in no mood for dueling.

"Well, you see, I…" she started

"I won't take no for an answer!" said Jin and in a second he was up and dragging her into an open space

"But! But I don't!"

-CHOMP-

-BAM-

"OWWW!" screamed Jin in pain. He had a bump on his head and teeth marks on the hand with which he was dragging Rini.

"Haven't I told you not to bother people into dueling with you?" came Toshiro's calm voice. Pip was on the boy's shoulder, looking strictly at Jin. Rini was looking at the new arrival surprised. Toshiro turned to see the girl he had just saved and… immediately turned back towards Jin, his face all red and blushing.

"I.I…I I'm sorry for bothering you!" he exclaimed and turned slowly towards her, looking at the ground. He hadn't been expecting someone so pretty. Most girls he talked to, usually started laughing straight in his face. Suddenly he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder and he turned his head so suddenly, a loud crack came from his neck. The girl had just touched him…

"Thank you for that. I needed someone to save me…" She said with a smile "Is he a friend of yours? By the way, my name's Rini... Shugo Rini"

Toshiro could swear his heart was so loud; the girl would be able to hear it beating like a drum.

"I I I I I I …" he was interrupted, by a familiar pat on the back this time.

"This is my roommate, Toshiro. He's kinda weird but he's cool! Great duelist, too, if he wasn't afraid of his own skill!

Rini checked Jin's face out with curiosity. _"If anything, you're the weird one around here!"_ she thought to herself.

"Come! We'll show you around!" exclaimed Jin, as he started picking up books from the ground. "You help too, To-kun"

As if woken from a dream, Toshiro shook his head, and immediately started picking up books, with Jin.

After helping Rini place her unnatural sum of books and the rest of her stuff in the room next to theirs, they took a stroll around the forest, near the Osiris Red dorm.

"Well, if you've seen your room and you've seen the dining hall, you practically seen everything there is to see of the Osiris Red" explained Jin as they were getting out of the forest.

"Arisegawa Jin?" came a voice from somewhere in front of them. The gang looked up to see a figure dresses in an Obelisk blue long coat uniform, standing in frond of their dorm. He didn't move to approach them; he simply stood there, leaning against the staircase, waiting for them to catch up to him. His eyes scanned them all and landed at Jin, his gaze cold and serious. Akira Kimimoto was waiting for them…

"Hmph… I see you haven't been wasting your time around here. Good, cause the Osiris Red needs someone to pick up the trash. You have to watch out though, if you hang out with trash for too long, you'll end up like them yourself." he said looking at Toshiro and then Rini.

"HEY! Watch your tongue! Both Toshiro and Rini would kick your sorry ass in a duel, any day of the week" said Jin angrily.

"Oh, sure they would. Especially this ex-Obelisk Blue over here! Imagine how useless you have to be to get yourself thrown out of a dorm!" he said, his voice full of irony.

Jin and Toshiro turned to look at Rini immediately who was now looking at the ground, trembling. Her hands were clanged to the side and the boys couldn't decide if she was about to cry or yell.

"Well, whatever. I came here for you." He said turning towards Jin, his voice bored "It's been announced, so I wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away". Akira was looking at Jin with arrogance. It made Jin furious…

"What's announced you freak?" He asked as he grabbed Akira by the shirt. Akira pushed him back and Jin lost his balance and fell on the ground.

"Watch it…" he said as he turned his back and started walking away. "Tomorrow at noon we duel. Be sure to bring a change of pants…"

Jin looked at Akira's back walk away and greeted his teeth. He got to his feet and turned to Rini and Toshiro.

"He's going down!" he said, his voice burning with passion. "Just you watch…"

Toshiro looked at Jin and then at Rini with a worried look on his face.

"Jin… This guy was… Akira Kimimoto. He holds the title of the strongest first year in this Academy. Plus, he was a famous Junior Champion before he came here. I know you're good Jin, but perhaps he's too much."

Jin simply stood silent, looking at the figure of his rival walking away. He already knew all that stuff. Ever since the day he took the entrance exam, Jin had felt something was weird about that guy. Something was really whong. He turned to Toushiro, ready to say something when some mumbled words coming from Rini interrupted him.

"Useless?? Ex-Obelisk Blue??" she began in a low tone.

Jin and Toushiro stood there, feeling slightly uncomfortable. They didn't know how to react.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!? She snapped, punching the air with such force, that Jin and Toushiro opened their eyes widely and took a step back.

"THAT NO-GOOD-SON-OF-A…! JIN!" she shouted suddenly. He took a step back, as Rini turned towards him, with eyes that shot fire. "YOU ARE GOING TO BEAT THAT GUY IN A PULP!" she continued in the same tone, as she grabbed Jin by the jacket, shaking him around as if he was made out of thin paper. "DID YOU GET THAT?" she asked as she grabbed his legs and picked him up putting his legs behind one hand and his head behind the other, as if she was a pro wrestler. With a cry of anger she jumped back, hitting Jin on the ground and falling on him, like some sort of wrestling finishing move.

"GWAAAAAAAH!"

"JIN-KUN!"

The screams of Toushiro and Jin could be heard all over the red dorm, as Rini wasn't finished yet and started chasing them, picking up branches from trees and throwing them at the two boys…


End file.
